The Ending
by InfernalDaimen
Summary: A pokemon is making a bid for ultimate power, in order to free his people from slavery. Mild violence, no language or sexual content.


_Prologue: The Ending_

The sun was shinning in the city of Lilth, it was a glorious day. A young girl, dressed in a green, ankle length dress, sandals, and a green purse, was walking towards the gates that lead to the Otaku Gym. She was being followed by a Hitmonlee, who, oddly enough, had some form of wiry mesh covering its left forearm. In this mesh, twelve blue-green gems had been set. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sad expression as she went over to the intercom set into the stone by the impressive steel gates. She glances over at the Hitmonlee, biting her lip. The poke'mon narrowed its eyes at her. She swallowed, and pressed the button that would allow her to speak with the gate's guards.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

The girl swallowed again, before responding, "Yes, I think I can. I bring a challenge against the leader of this Gym. I would like you to open the gates, so I may face him."

She could hear the guard chuckle to himself, as if what she had said was amusing, "Sorry, miss, but Master Ryn does not face challengers. If you want the badge, you will have to face Master Sean."

The girl glances over at the Hitmonlee. It blinks. She turns back to the intercom, "That will be fine, thank you."

The gates rumble to life, opening for her. She and 'her' poke'mon enter, following a stone block road to the front of the gym. The gym looked like something out of feudal Japan. The roof was peaked, sloped, and had large red shingles covering it. The place was a tower, its sides were white stone, with red woodworking set into its side in the form of dragons. The area around the Gym was littered with martial artists and fighting poke'mon, practicing their skills against one another. A young man, in a plain white gi with a white belt came up to her.

"You are our challenger?" The girl nods, looking behind her at the Hitmonlee. The attendant followed her gaze, and saw the creature. "Ah, a trainer of fighting poke'mon, are you? It has been some time before we had a chance to test our skills against a fellow minded trainer. Please, follow me."

The young man turns around, and leads her into the tower. As they are walking through a long hallway, the Hitmonlee reaches out, and touches the girls shoulder. She stops walking and looks at the poke'mon. It puts a single finger in front of its face, imitating a human gesture, requesting quiet. It starts walking towards the attendant, the girl looking the other way, her face becoming ashen. The attendant reaches a door, and opens it. He is turning around to say something when the Hitmonlee slams its left foot into the man's temple. He falls to the floor, dazed and surprised. The Hitmonlee places its left foot on the back of the man's head, and uses its powerful leg muscles to crush the man's head, sending a cascade of blood, brains, and bits of skull across the floor.

_Which way, Ashley?_

The voice sounds like it was nothing more than an echo, but Ashley knew who owned it, even though the poke'mon had said nothing with its voice.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been here since I was a child."

The poke'mon looks at the corpse, taping a skull fragment with its foot, obviously threatening to do the same to her.

"I think….its this way…"

She goes through a door, different then the one the attendant had opened. The hitmonlee looks down at his foot, taking a moment to clean it off, before following her. She hadn't gotten far, wand was waiting for the poke'mon to rejoin her. It followed her through the old tower, through a number of twists, and turns, rarely passing anyone, until they came across a locked door. The poke'mon merely kicked the door open, sending fragments of wood, and metal flying. The door opened onto a large number of martial artists, in the middle of the day's exercises. The poke'mon looks behind it, at the girl, gesturing her to come forward. She does so, and says, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but my…" The hitmonlee tenses at this, "poke'mon here is anxious to meet with Master Ryn, I have come bearing a message for him, and we have lost our way. It is urgent."

The martial artist that was leading the exercises, a forth degree black belt, nodded once, at a third degree black belt, who went to the front of the group, and started to lead them.

"Come, child. It is not an easy matter to meet with the Sensei of this school. I will need to judge you, and your poke'mon worthy of admittance."

The forth degree black belt leads the two of them into a private room. The man is old, in his sixties. All of the hair on his head has been shaved. He had a look of someone who was compassionate and caring. The moment the door closed, he never had a chance. The old man was beginning to sit down when it happened. The poke'mon had him with his back to the ground, its foot on the old martial artists throat in a single moment. The poke'mon looked over at the girl, who nodded.

"Where is Master Ryn? You will give us directions, or you will perish. Think of the safety of your students, old man. If you fall so easily, what would happen to them? Surely one of them must know where IT is."

The old man sputtered, thinking of how he hadn't even seen the creature move, of how the foot on his throat smelled of fresh death. He knew the creature had killed recently, that it had no qualms about killing. "He is training in the Room of the Blackened Djinn" He gave directions on how to get there, using names of the different rooms in order to confuse them, then the Hitmonlee crushed his throat, careful not to cause too much damage, in order to prolong the old man's pain.

_Can you do it now?_

"Yes, I think so. The names haven't changes, at least."

Ashley starts walking through the tower, a little sickened at the Hitmonlee's apparent lack of empathy. The monster follows, anxious for this little outing to be over already. They climb several sets of stairs, over ten of them. Ashley is unusually strong for her frail appearance, but she is still breathing a little hard after running up the stairs. The hitmonlee places on of its hands on the girl's shoulder, not in comfort, but to remind her of its presence. She hurries on, occasionally passing a number of martial artists now, weaving in and out of room littered with tools to train with, ancient weapons, suits of armor, and various religious items. They soon come across a set of large, double doors, guarded by two human martial artists. They narrow their brows at the odd couple, They are dressed in a simple gi, as most of the people in the Gym are, but they are wearing no belts. Their heads are shaved, and their faces are dull.

"Little girl, have you lost your way?"

She looks at them sadly, knowing what fate has in store for them, and it was standing behind her.

"I know my way. It lies past you. May your god forgive your failure."

"What do you mean by th"

The poke'mon steps to the side, and dashes to the guard to the left, performing a perfect Rolling Jump Kick, the blow landing directly in the guard's belly, crushing vital organs. Before the man falls to the ground, the hitmonlee is racing towards the other guard, who has time enough to put his fists up, beginning to get into a fighting stance. The hitmonlee uses a Double Kick, uses the kicks to break both of his hands, one at time. The second double kick of the technique targets either sides of his ribs, breaking them. The third set breaks either side of his hip, crippling him for life. The poke'mon backs up a little, admiring its handiwork for a few moments, before using Strength against the double doors, in the form of a powerful kick to the center of them. They fly open, slamming against the walls they are attached to.

The room it enters into is a large one, its floors are covered with straw mats, its walls are covered in thin tapestry. Its lie by candles, set in niches in the walls. A another hitmonlee, a hitmonchan, and a human, dressed in black gi, are siting crosslegged in the middle of the room. The human being has short, black hair. He glances behind him, revealing that his, which is still young. The gloom of the room hides all other details.

"I had wondered when you come. It was inevitable. Please excuse my rudeness…", says Master Ryn, as he gestures at the two poke'mon. "The world has devils enough, for you to be added to their legion." The two of them stand up, and bow to their enemy.

_Yield, or die._

Ryn's hitmonlee raises a knee, spreading out its arms, taking a fighting stance. The hitmonchan raises its fists, shiftings its feet to give it better balance, also taking a fighting stance. The Hitmonlee merely stands there, its body tensing. The air around its body starts to roll, as if it some unseen heat was building, but it could be a trick of the bad lighting.

The hitmonchan is the first to do anything, rushing towards the Hitmonlee, using Thunder Punch. Electricity flows over its boxing gloves, as it feints with its right, then launches a left hook. The blows seems to land, but, to the hitmonchan's immense surprise, there's no resistance. The Thunder Punch goes straight through the poke'mon, not affecting it at all. The image of the attacked poke'mon fades out, revealing the deception. Hitmonchan's feels something touch its back, and an instant later, a foot is sticking out of its stomache, only to disappear a moment later. The hitmonchan falls to the ground, the Hitmonlee standing behind the dying poke'mon, gazing at its handiwork.

Ryn's Hitmonlee had not been idle, and had rushed to the aid of his brother, intending to do a Jump Kick directing to the killer's back. The Hitmonlee spun himself around, and blocked the blow at the last moment. The Hitmonlee grabs the shoulders of Ryn's Hitmonlee, while they're legs are still touching, rolls onto its back, and tosses Ryn's poke'mon, slamming it against the wall with enough force to knock the air out of the poke'mon. The Hitmonlee jumps to its feet, crouching low, then takes off, barely a blur of motion. It slams its knee into Ryn's creature, crushing its internal organs. A tear of blood goes down the brutalized poke'mon. The Hitmonlee turns away from its handiwork, looking instead at Master Ryn himself.

"Double team. A psychic technique. Have you become so powerful?"

_You may choose, the item, or your dojo._

Master Ryn looks downwards, knowing he can't defeat this murderous poke'mon, that if he didn't yield his Gym would be wiped off the surface of the world.

"I have it. May the Gods forgive my failure."

Ashley suppresses a sob at this, wishing he hadn't reminded her of who he was to her. he reaches into his gi and takes out a small leather pouch, which he places on the ground.

_Ashley. Give him his reward_

The girl pops open her purse, and takes out a 9mm handgun, and a silencer. She screws the silencer on. Ryn lets out a deep breath, and holds his head in his hands.

Ashley licks her lips, and points the weapon at Ryn's back, as he had never even turned around, tears welling up in her eyes. She pulls the trigger, and though he was over 20 feet away, the bullet finds its mark, straight through the heart. She unscrews the silencer, and puts it all away, her tears flowing freely. The Hitmonlee steps over to the bag, and picks it up, peeking inside of it. It looks up, clearly pleased.

_Four down, eight to go. And then, this world shall burn_


End file.
